Hurricane Jonathan
Hurricane Jonathan was an Atlantic hurricane that is part of the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. It is the first Category 6 hurricane. It made landfall in Cuba, then to other places like Florida and the rest of the east coast. It was the strongest hurricane to ever be recorded, before being beaten to Hurricane Alex in 2033. Meteorological History On August 21st, a tropical wave was detected near Africa, just south of Cape Verde. It begin to move west towards the Caribbean just shortly after it formed. On August 22nd, the tropical wave began to intensify as it moved into warmer waters, at about 90 degrees Fahrenheit (32 Celsius). Eventually on August 24th, the tropical wave became a tropical depression, becoming the 28th depression of the season. It eventually became a tropical storm on August 25th, when an aircraft flew into the storm and detected wind speeds of 72 mph (115 km/h), and was given the name Tropical Storm Jonathan, being the 36th named storm of the season. Later in the day, Tropical storm Jonathan eventually became a category 1 hurricane, being the 29th hurricane of the season. It later was moving closer to the Caribbean, moving into waters that are 93 degrees Fahrenheit (33 Celsius), which allowed it to intensify even more. On August 26th, it became a category 2 hurricane, which made it's eye more well defined. Eventually, hurricane Jonathan was still moving west, strengthened to a category 3. On August 27th, Hurricane Jonathan nearly made landfall on Anguilla, after strengthening to a category 4. As it moved west toward Cuba, wind shear was beginning to get stronger, and it was moving into cooler waters. It eventually weakened back into a category 3, but then strengthened back to a category 4 as it was above the Dominican Republic and Haiti. The hurricane started to move southwest, in the middle of Haiti and Cuba when it strengthened to a category 5. It then begin moving toward Cuba, eventually making landfall over Cuba and weakening to a category 4 on August 30th. Mandatory evacuations begin to take place in the east coast, as the hurricane is expected to make landfall there. Hurricane Jonathan restrengthened to a category 5, while moving northwest towards Florida. It moved into extremely warm waters between Florida, Cuba, and the Bahamas when a drone was sent into the hurricane to measure wind speeds. It registered the wind speeds to be around 205 mph (329 km/h) shortly before being destroyed due to intense wind and rain. Hurricane Jonathan was moving north towards Florida when it peaked at around 216 mph on September 1st and was able to sustain it for 2 hours. This made it the first category 6 hurricane. Hurricane Jonathan made landfall in Florida on September 2nd, and eventually started to move northeast. It eventually weakened to a category 5, with wind speeds at 160 mph, and then to a category 4 due to cooler waters and stronger wind shear. As Hurricane Jonathan was moving up the east coast, wind shear was starting to become stronger, and the water was beginning to cool. This caused it to rapidly weaken. It became a category 3 on September 3rd, as it was nearing New England. Hurricane Jonathan began to move more west as it moved north, due to the wind. It eventually made landfall again in Massachusetts as a category 2. It started to move completely west, weakening to a category 1 and traveling just south of Nova Scotia. On September 6th, it weakened to a tropical storm, with wind speeds about 70 mph, but due to low wind shear in the area it was able to stay a tropical storm for a day, before weakening to a tropical depression on September 7th due to very cool waters. It eventually became a post tropical cyclone on September 8th, while it was moving further west. It moved into cooler waters later in the day, which caused it to weaken to about 25 mph, before moving into intense wind shear on September 9th. It eventually dissipated completely about 3 hours later, due to very cool waters and extreme wind shear. It was the most devastating hurricane ever, with entire islands (like Puerto Rico) and cities (like Miami) decimated. It was able to become a category 6 due to climate change. After the hurricane, most of the world's nations agreed to start to cut back on the use of fossil fuels, to stop hurricanes from getting so strong. Notes The seasons and hurricanes I mentioned in this article do not have links yet because this is my first article. I will eventually make hurricane season 2029, and hurricane Alex, but I want to make some other seasons/hurricanes first. I will also eventually add a path to this hurricane, so expect that in the future. Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Strong Storms Category:Atlantic hurricanes